


Disneybounding: Avengers-style

by Arabesqueangel



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Can you tell I miss Disney?, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneybounding, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, M/M, maybe a little crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel
Summary: The Avengers are going to Disneyland! And Peter has a great idea to make this trip even more fun.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100





	Disneybounding: Avengers-style

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a silly little fic that I somehow got into my brain. Partially inspired by [ this](https://ifunny.co/picture/peter-you-have-powers-rightp-loki-yes-peter-you-should-IQrQePW17).
> 
> Call it my therapy for the fact that I haven't been to the Disney Parks since they closed in March. Then of course it kind of blew up and now I have collages and, well, I hope you enjoy this ridiculousness!

“The Avengers are going to Disneyland!” Tony announced brightly.

Loki cleared his throat, throwing a pointed look at his boyfriend.

“The Avengers plus Loki are going to Disneyland!” Tony clarified with just as much enthusiasm as if he had said it for the first time. 

Loki rolled his eyes. Yes, of course he knew what Disneyland was. He’d been living on Midgard for quite some time now. He also wasn’t nearly as opposed to change as his oafish brother. Of course, even Thor knew what Disneyland was. The company’s intellectual property was practically another religion on Midgard. It was better than some others, Loki could acknowledge. Still, he didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. He may be the god of lies, but he couldn’t understand why anyone would enjoy going to a place where everything was a facade. A pretty fiction, but a falsehood nonetheless. Amusements and food couldn’t make up for that.

Still, Loki was going. He just had to look at the bright smile on Peter’s face to remind himself why. There was little that Loki wouldn’t do if it would make the young spider that happy. Tony loved to joke that the only reason Loki started dating him was to get joint custody of Peter. To be fair, he wasn’t entirely wrong. It wasn’t the _only_ reason, but it was definitely a good one.

Of course, Tony’s indulgent smile would indicate that he too was only happy for Peter’s sake, but that’s what he wanted everyone to believe. Loki knew him too well, though. He knew that Tony had wanted to go to Disneyland since he was a child. All the money one could ever need, but Tony couldn’t go because Howard thought it was a waste of time. Asgard certainly didn’t have the monopoly on terrible fathers. 

So yes, despite Loki’s reservations about how fun this trip would truly be. He would move Asgard and Hel to see that Tony and Peter enjoyed themselves.

“Yes, Tony we’re aware. It’s all you and Peter have talked about for the last week,” Clint sighed. Loki glared at the back of the archer’s head. He knew Clint could feel the force of his ire because the man immediately flinched and added, “which is awesome! Totally helping with the anticipation of an awesome trip!” 

Hawkeye would live… for now.

“Exactly!” Peter agreed brightly. “So, along those lines, I had an idea. You guys all have to be kind of incognito anyways, right?”

“It would be easier to enjoy ourselves if we weren’t all mobbed by people the entire time.” Steve sighed. Then he realized what he said could be construed as ungrateful. “Not that I don’t appreciate our fans.”

“Yeah, yeah, politically correct, man of the people,” Tony finished, once again saying exactly what Loki was thinking. “But you’re not wrong.”

“Exactly. So, to blend in, not looking like ourselves _and_ give us something to plan and work on in anticipation, I think we should Disneybound!” Peter finished excitedly, but melting a bit as he stared at a group of uncomprehending faces.

Loki wanted to support the spiderling, but for all his hard won knowledge on the Cult of Disney, the term ‘Disneybound’ had not yet reached him.

“Is this a kink thing?” Clint asked. 

Loki was suddenly more intrigued, ‘bound’ was right there in the name. Steve blushed and stammered. Peter wasn’t much better.

“No!” He hurriedly corrected. Loki was much less interested. This conversation was quite the rollercoaster of emotions. “Basically, adults aren’t allowed to wear costumes at Disney in case they are confused with the employees dressed as Disney characters. So, instead they wear regular clothes that mimic a specific character.” 

“So, like, they wear a blue shirt, white pants and yellow shoes to be Donald Duck?” Tony offered. 

“Exactly!” Peter beamed. 

“That’s clever,” Natasha spoke up for the first time. She finally looked interested. As well she should, this meant clothes shopping. 

“Ok, so we all pick a character and get clothes like that person! Easy enough! Great idea, kid!”

There was general agreement around the group; Peter was on Cloud Nine. Loki was already trying to come up with a character to mimic. He had been introduced to many Disney movies so far, but there were none immediately coming to mind with a character that he would like to imitate.

The chatter around Loki, telling him the others were doing the same thing, faded into the background as Loki thought. However, he didn’t get too far before Peter’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Loki?” Peter said uncertainly.

“Yes?” Loki asked, with a soft smile that was only Peter’s. 

“I had an idea, for what you could do, if you wanted.”

“Do tell.”

“How about Elsa? From Frozen?”

Loki froze, not literally, but it was a near thing. He looked over at Tony who was diligently pretending he was not listening to every word. Loki had seen the movie, tucked between Tony and Peter, in fact. His reaction to it had been… complicated, to say the least. He had enjoyed it, the songs were clever, the visuals were lovely, but Elsa’s character in particular had hit a little too close to home. Loki was certain that if he had not had Tony by his side, he might have panicked and missed the heartwarming ending. 

Loki had thought at the time that he had hid his reaction well. The entire group hadn’t made a single comment either during or after the movie. Loki, however, was learning that he shouldn’t underestimate Peter, writing him off as just a child. After the movie, he’d looked straight at Loki with a smile. 

“Isn’t Elsa the best? She reminds me a lot of you.” Then the boy took his life into his hands and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist in a tight hug. 

The entire team had gone silent, holding their breaths for Loki’s reaction. Only Tony and Thor dared to touch Loki, and only the former did so without retribution. Loki had sighed, realizing his hard won reputation was about to be destroyed. Still, he returned the hug, ducking his head down to say quietly to Peter, “Thank you; she really is.”

Once upon a time, with others far less good than Peter, Loki would have assumed he was being made the fool. He knew, of course, that wasn’t the young spider’s intent. Still, words escaped him. So instead he just waved his hand, green magic glittered until he was sitting there, a perfect embodiment of Queen Elsa.

“That’s cheating, Lokes!” Tony protested with a laugh, “but, if you want to wear that later tonight, I’m good with it.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows ridiculously. Loki rolled his eyes and changed back. 

“Is that your elaborate way of saying yes?” Peter asked. Loki nodded and the boy actually clapped his hands with glee.

“Ok, we should totally make this a thing. Disney princesses for all!” Tony announced.

“Elsa is a queen,” Loki pointed out. 

“She’s a princess at the beginning of the movie; I’m counting it.” 

“Well, I get called Merida often enough,” Clint said wryly.

“Ha! Perfect!” Tony crowed. “I’m Belle.”

“Why do you get to be Belle?” Bruce complained.

“Because I’m the smart one, duh!” Tony responded with a smirk.

“I’m willing to put that to the test,” Bruce replied. 

“Don’t bother, obviously, you’re Tiana.” 

“Tiana? How do you figure?” Bruce asked, puzzled.

“She turns green!” Peter realized. Everyone started cackling. Bruce sighed; he knew when he’d been beaten.

“I’m Ariel,” Natasha said, her eyes daring anyone to argue with her. No one did. 

“I’ll be Anna, Elsa’s sister, of course.” Thor joined in, beaming at Loki. Loki shook his head, but he couldn’t help the small smile on his face. He was not entirely immune to Thor’s more endearing qualities.

“Who should I be?” Steve finally asked, brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Loki could see the light shine in his lovers eyes, when Tony came up with the answer, but Loki had been waiting for this since the beginning. He held a hand up in a halting gesture before giving Tony a questioning look. Tony frowned, but waved Loki on.

“Obviously, Captain Rogers, you will be Sleeping Beauty.” Steve chuckled; there may have been some applause. It was an adorable moment. Obviously, Peter was rubbing off on Loki. He was going soft.

“What about you, Peter? We kinda derailed the thing with the Princess plan, but it was your idea in the first place. I’m sure you had something in mind.”

“This is perfect, actually! I’m doing Rapunzel.” 

“I don’t see it,” Thor said with a frown. 

Peter grinned and shot some webbing up to the chandelier. He pulled up and started swinging around in circles. “Best day ever!”

“Yeah, kid,” Tony said, grinning at Loki. “It’s going to be.”

In typical Avengers fashion, it became a bit of a competition. No one would share the outfits they were putting together. When Tony unexpectedly walked into the bedroom while Loki was trying on his outfit, Tony found himself covered by a blindfold before he could see a thing. Clint refused to even bring any items of his get-up into the tower, certain that Tony would use JARVIS to spy, despite JARVIS’S rather affronted denial. 

All too soon, it was the night before their trip. Peter had been right, planning the outfits had upped the anticipation considerably, as well as make the time fly. Now, Loki was trying to get a good night’s sleep while his lover bounced around excitedly like a child on Christmas Eve. 

“If you would like to live to see Disneyland, either go to sleep or go to your workshop. I cannot be held accountable for my actions if you wriggle around much longer,” Loki finally hissed.

“Sorry Lokes, I just have too much energy. I’m so excited…. for Peter,” Tony finished hurriedly. 

“Hmmm yes, for Peter,” Loki agreed sleepily. 

“I’ll head to the lab, I won’t keep you up,” Tony sighed, getting out of bed.

Loki shot out an arm and dragged the genius back under the covers. “I might have another way to release some of that energy.”

Morning came soon enough. The Avengers (and Loki) were all meeting in the common area dressed in their Disneybounds, then Loki would be teleporting them to the agreed upon side entrance of the park. 

The employees had been briefed that they were coming, but couldn’t seem to stop gaping nonetheless. Maybe it was their outfits? It wasn’t every day that the Avengers showed up dressed in genderfluid princess outfits; Loki couldn’t help but be a bit proud. He had been certain Tony would go all out (and he hadn’t been wrong) but he was rather impressed with how the others had risen to the occasion. Still, they were let in swiftly. They denied a tour guide, wanting to blend and have a normal day at the parks. The employees tried to convince them otherwise, but they were firm. 

They needn’t have bothered. They took not two steps into the parks when a young kid yelled, “Thor!” and came running over to them. Shouts of “Iron Man” and “Captain America” came swiftly after and they were soon surrounded. They all put on their adoring public faces, but it was clear that they wouldn’t be able to do anything if this continued. While Peter had a smile on his face like the rest of them, Loki could clearly see the disappointment behind it. This certainly wouldn’t do. 

Loki waved his hand, surrounding their group in green-gold magic. The crowd that had gathered around them dispersed immediately, not remembering why they had gathered in the first place. Anyone else who looked at the group of superheroes would find their eyes sliding over them casually. They wouldn’t be invisible; they would just fade into the crowd. 

Tony grabbed the skirt of Loki’s dress and tugged him closer to give him a much larger kiss than Loki would generally prefer in public. “You’re the best, babe.”

Loki smiled at Tony and looked over at Peter grinning brightly, a real grin this time. “You all would be hopeless without me.”

“Damn right, how about some rides?”

Despite Loki’s reservations, the day was perfect. The rides were enjoyable and immersive, the food was delicious, even if it lacked any nutritional value whatsoever. He suddenly understood why so many people put so much time, effort and money into getting here. If Loki hadn’t been certain otherwise, he could have sworn there was actual magic at Disneyland. It was so easy for the cares of one’s real life to just fall away, to get lost in the fiction and just be happy for a time. Loki found even himself falling under the spell. 

Loki and Tony broke off from the group for a bit, walking hand in hand around the park. They were walking by the castle when Loki had a wonderful idea. He conjured a perfect red rose behind his back and presented it to Tony.

“Awww, Lokes!” Tony said, pressing his hands to his heart. He quickly snatched the rose from Loki’s hand, bringing it to his face and breathing in deeply. 

“I love you,” Loki said, maybe a bit too seriously for the situation. 

“I love you too,” Tony said as well. 

They didn’t say the words often, but Loki knew that it was important to the both of them that the other know. They traded a soft kiss that was only broken by the obnoxiously loud sound of a fake camera shutter. 

They turned to see Clint holding up his phone. The rest of the Avengers were around him cooing and ‘awwing’ dramatically. 

“Bunch of mooks. You think you’re so funny, hmmm? See if I pay to take you all to Disney again. How would you like that?” Tony growled. 

“We are coming back though, right?” Loki asked Tony quietly when they all started towards the exit. 

“Hell yeah,” Tony responded, smiling at the happy faces that surrounded them. “Happiest place on Earth.”


End file.
